With the advent of "single pass" tillage, unsolvable and unacceptable problems have arisen. Conventional wisdom and tillage systems merely place two or more cultivating implements in tandem behind a prime mover without attention to the ultimate configuration of the implement in relation either to each other or to their respective down pressures during tillage operations.
For example, a conventional harrow's weight is carried out over the back of the implement and requires an adjustment on the disc or field cultivator to provide proper ground clearance when lifted. This lifting adjustment combined with the lifting of the rear of the disc or field cultivator that occurs when down pressure is applied to the harrow by downward movement of the disc or field cultivator creates such problems. No known equipment of a contemporary nature is available to provide a leveling of both the disc or field cultivator and the trailing spring tooth harrow, both connected in tandem and with separate frames, for example, such that both implements run and till flat.
Other problems occur in such equipment wherein attachment and detachment of the trailing implement to the lead implement is extremely difficult and time consuming; control of the raising and lowering of the implement's cultivating tools, and pivoting wing extensions if available, is not always of a unified nature; maneuverability of the entire system as an integral unit is rarely obtainable with at least two implements connected in tandem; and complicated structures are required for adjusting and controlling the carrying height of and the down pressure on the second, trailing cultivating elements.
To the solution of these problems, this invention is directed.